una llegada inesperada
by yaneth black
Summary: una persona inesperada llega a hogwarts que hará el director ante esta parecencia. no soy muy buena con esto de resumir si quieren pasen y léanlo
1. Chapter 1

_los personajes no son míos excepto dos (los cuales ya se darán cuenta :) ) bue espero que le guste._

Llegada Inesperada

Eran días oscuros en Hogwarts, Snape era el director y era implacable con todos los alumnos, pero un día llego un carro color crema con dos caballos alado tirando de esta, los pocos alumnos que estaban afuera se quedaron muy sorprendido por esta repentina "visita" al colegio, una mujer bajo de este, ella era alta, delgada y cabellos negros, ojos azules que destellaban tranquilidad. Junto a ella un chico de unos 10 años, el niño era idéntico a ella solo que con los ojos de color negro al igual que su cabello. Bajaron los dos del carruaje y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo cuando se encontraron con un hombre muy grande

- Hagrid!- dijo la mujer

-nos conocemos?- pregunto el hombre

- no me digas q ya no te acuerdas de mi?-dije –Por lo que veo no! Soy Minerva!

-No lo puedo creer- dijo notoriamente sorprendido- tanto tiempo! Que es lo que te hace volver por este colegio?- dijo mirando al niño que estaban atrás de la mujer

-Nada importante solo una visita por el colegio que fue mi hogar-dijo notando que sonreía al niño- el es Albus mi hijo! El es Hagrid el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos del colegio-dije sonriendo-Hagrid me harías el favor de cuidarlo mientras resuelvo un asuntito

-No hay problema! Ven con migo Albus- dijo y se alejaron saludando a su madre

La mujer entro en el colegio y se encontró con un grupito de alumnos

-disculpen saben donde se encuentra la profesora Mcgonagall

-si, en su despacho en el tercer piso

-muchas gracias – les dije y Salí en dirección al lugar _los__"por supuesto donde mas que en su despacho"_ llegue toque la puerta

-adelante- tome mucho valor por más que ya era mayor y no concurría más al colegio no dejaba de inquietarme con aquella mirada que poseía esa profesora en particular _"¿que pensara cuando se entere que tengo un hijo y con quien estoy casada? , bueno que más da"_

Entonces entre, allí parada estaba aquella mujer una mujer estricta la profesora de transformaciones

-ho-hola! Pu-puedo pasar?-dije algo tímida

La mujer quedo helada no lo podía creer era ella

-pero que estas esperando, pasa pasa, no te esperaba por acá

-gracias-dige entrando al despacho- como esta todo por acá?

En ese momento entro un hombre al despacho

-profesora Mcgonagall traigo esto para usted – dijo el hombre y se fijo en la mujer que estaba con la profesora McGonagall- buenas tardes señorita…?

- no me digas que ya no se acuerda de mi? Severus no lo puedo creer!-dije con una sonrisa

- como sea Minerva que haces por el colegio?- dijo de mala gana- ahora yo soy el director de la institución si estas pensando en prestar tus servicios a esta institución puedes hablar con migo y veré si puedo ayudarte- dijo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

- oh no gracias Severus pero dudo que en este colegio haga falta

Golpearon la puerta era un niño de primer año que venia a comunicarle a la profesora que se la solisitaba a ella y al director en la enfermería, inmediatamente salimos los tres, (porque como es obeo yo fui con ellos) cuando llegamos allá encontramos a un niño que debía tener unos 10 años.

- que esta pasando acá?-pregunto el director


	2. Chapter 2

- que esta pasando acá?-pregunto el director

- director, este niño lo trajo Hagrid, yo le pedi que se retirara, porque alteraba mucho al niño, pero en realidad no se quien es, no me lo quiere decir

-ya veo, quizás me lo quiera decir a mi- dijo mirando al niño, en ese momento no necesito saber quien era porque el ya lo sabia - que paso?, que te dijo Hagrid para ponerte así?

-no te interesa, te odio, no te quiero volver a ver, ándateee- dijo el pequeño

- pero que pasa acá Snape?-dijo la profesora McGonagall confundida mirando al niño- quien es?

Pero severus no le pudo contestar porque enseguida yo me acerque y lo vi temblando

-Al,?- dije con preocupación- que pasó? Te hicieron algo?

-que se valla, que se valla no lo quiero acá - decía el pequeño

Mire a severus y el me miro con la misma sorpresa que yo a el

-que paso? Les dijiste algo?- dije algo preocupada

-no, sea lo que sea yo no le dije nada- dijo y en su mirada se notaba la preocupación por la actuación del niño- no se porque actúa así

- ya veo- le dije- por favor anda déjame con el o se va a alterar mas

Estaba muy preocupada porque el niño actuara así antes estaba ansiosos por verlo.

Pero cuando se estaba yendo el niño no se aguanto y le grito

-sos un acecino, mataste a mi abuelo, te odio- dijo el niño

-Al quien te dijo eso, eso no es cierto- dije fijando la vista en el

- es la verdad, vos también lo sabías y no me lo dijiste sos una

-ALBUS SNAPE NO TE LO PERMITO! Que fue lo que te han dicho?

-Al, todo tiene una explicación-le dijo Severus Minerva miraba la escena muy sorprendida no entendía nada _"que esta pasando acá, no puede ser Albus Snape?"_ pensó ella sin poderlo comprender

-no, vos lo MATASTEEEESSSS, porque no te importa que mamá y yo suframos- le dijo con lagrimas cayendo- por-porque sos un MALDITO MORTIFAGO a quien no le interesa nada más que su "señor tenebroso"- dijo con una mueca de asco el niño

-Albus no le hables así, creo que lo mejor es irnos, mejor dejar que los ánimos se calmen, ahora estas muy alterado- dije muy preocupada por la reacción de Al aunque era de comprender fue un golpe muy duro para él

-NO, YO NO ME VOY CONTIGO PORQUE VOS LO DEFENDES, Y NO TE INPORTA QUE AYA MATADO A TU PADRE- me grito Al

- NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A TU MADRE-le dijo o mas bien le grito Severus-tu madre hace lo mejor que puede para poder sobrellevar todo esto, ella también sufre pero ella hace el esfuerzo de salir adelante, no por mi sino por vos - le dijo acercándose a la cama donde el estaba sentado- así que no vuelvas a gritarle estamos - en la vos de severus se notaba el dolor que sentía al ver a su hijo actuando de aquel modo - Mini, vete y no vuelvas acá no es seguro en estos momentos ni para vos ni para Albus, por favor- dijo acercándose a mi y haciéndome una caricia que termino en un pequeño beso luego le dijo- prométemelo.

- esta bien, te lo prometo Al no volverá, se que fue algo precipitado el haber venido sin decirte - dije- pero yo si voy a volver, volveré el día que me necesiten - esto se lo dije a mi madre- porque se que se avecina una gran guerra a la cual no podemos escapar, eso es de cobardes y yo soy muy gryffindor!,- con esto me diriji a la puerta con Albus siguiéndome de cerca, nos subimos en el carruaje, Albus iba muy callado, no hablo en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando llegamos a la casa se fue a su dormitorio sin más


End file.
